


Daddy's Tough Love

by HaleysCircus



Category: Glee
Genre: Crying, Diapers, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Non Consensual, Punishment, Spanking, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all seen how Blaine never gives anybody a chance to get a solo. Kurt decides that the only way to teach Blaine such a childish lesson, is to treat him as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You think you can handle one more solo, Blaine?" Wes asked.

The Warbler grinned. "Of course." He said.

A chorus of sighs could be heard from the disappointed members with hopes that Blaine might turn down a solo just once.

The short boy didn't seem to notice and sat down, lacing his fingers with Kurt's who smiled at him half-heartedly.

To be honest, Kurt was getting sick and tired of Blaine being in the spotlight. Don't get him wrong, he adored Blaine and loved him to pieces. If only he wasn't such an attention whore. He accepted every solo, every chance to be the center of everything and didn't even stop to think about all of the other Warblers that got their hopes up when

Wes announced there would be a solo. And he didn't even audition!

Kurt decided right then and there that it was time for Blaine to be taught a lesson. He just had to prepare.

Friday night Blaine strode into his and Kurt's dorm. The countertenor was waiting for him on his bed and smiled before exchanging a few kisses.

"Shouldn't you start packing?" The shorter of the two asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm staying here this weekend." He said.

Blaine grinned. "Does that mean more time for this?" He asked before kissing his boyfriend deeply.

Kurt backed away and stood up stiffly, causing Blaine to frown in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

The brunette crossed his arms. "Blaine? How many solos do you currently have?" He asked a bit coldly.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Four?" He said.

"And could you tell me how many songs we are currently working on?" Kurt wanted to know.

Blaine saw where this was going and paled. "Four." He said softly.

"Don't you think that any of the other twenty members of the Warblers would love to have the opportunity to perform a solo?" Kurt snapped.

The younger boy shrank back a bit at his boyfriend's tone. "I didn't realize-."

"Don't give me that! You and I both know that you've seen the looks of envy and hope on all of those Warbler's faces when Wes announces that there's a solo." The paler of the two interrupted. "Now I don't know about you, but I learned to share when I was a baby, just like everyone else. I think it's time you learned that lesson."

Blaine frowned at Kurt's words. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked.

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "I mean, that if you're going to act like a baby, then I am going to punish you like one." He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his knee. "Now, pull down your pants, boxers too, and then you're going over my knee."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin. "Oh man, Kurt. For a second you actually had me there. But seriously, I didn't realize you felt that way Kurt." He said, resting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Kurt stood up and swiftly administered a smack to Blaine's behind.

Blaine let out a surprise yelp and hopped back. "What the hell, Kurt?" He snapped, wide-eyed.

Kurt smiled coldly. "Oh, you thought I was joking? I'm not Blaine. You're getting ten smacks and if you fight, I have no objection to extending it." He said cooly.

Blaine glared at him. "You insane if you think I'm doing this. What's going on with you? Are you on something?"

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms. "Blaine Anderson, you have ten seconds to pull down your pants and put yourself over my knee before I do it for you."

Blaine's eyes grew wider and he took a step back.

"One."

The soloist shook his head.

"Two...three...four...five..."

"I'm not kidding, Kurt. I'm not doing this. Just cut it out or I'm leaving and we can talk tomorrow." Blaine said warily.

"Six...seven...eight...nine..."

"I'm leaving. I'll call you tomorrow if you're back to normal by then."

Blaine sighed and turned to leave.

"Ten."

Blaine didn't even see it coming. Kurt was behind him in less than a second, yanking his pants and boxers down. He yelped at the cool air hitting his skin and blushed. Before he could even yell at Kurt he was looking at the floor, his ass in the air for anyone to see.

"You're getting fifteen today." The brunette said curtly, running a hand over his boyfriend's bottom.

Before Blaine could open his mouth to protest, Kurt brought his hand down. A sharp sting that made his skin burn slightly. The soloist's eyes bugged and he bit his lip to keep from making a sound.

"Kurt..." He choked out. He let out a small whimper as the hand came down again, this time stinging a little more. At seven, he was crying. By twelve, he was screaming and sobbing hysterically. Kurt made sure to get all of the areas equally, including the back of his thighs. Finally, at fifteen, Blaine buried his face in the bed covers and bawled loudly.

His face was beet red from the humiliation of being spanked. It matched his bottom, which felt like it was on fire.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's alright, baby." Kurt cooed as he gently rubbed the skin. Heat was radiating off of it and it stung at the gentlest touch.

"Now why were you spanked?"

Blaine ignored him, too upset to speak. He shrieked in pain when another slap sent pain through his body.  
"I asked you a question." Kurt snapped.

"I-I didn't sh-share." Blaine sobbed.

Kurt went back to smoothing cool hands over Blaine's flaming cheeks.

"That's right. And I think you should apologize for taking away all of the solos and being such an attention whore." He said calmly.

"I'm so s-sorry!" Blaine bawled.

"Thank you, baby." Kurt said softly. He carefully tugged the younger boy's pants back up, making Blaine wince when the fabric brushed over the sensitive skin and sat him in his lap. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest and cried while Kurt let him, gently rocking him and petting his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat there for a while, Blaine's face hidden in Kurt's blazer with the brunette rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles. Kurt waited until his sobs had reduced to sniffles before lifting his face.

"You're a mess." He commented.

Blaine's face was still bright red. It was wet with tears and snot, his eyes red and puffy. He avoided eye contact with Kurt, choosing to look at the floor instead.

Suddenly, he was being lifted out of his boyfriend's lap and stood on his own two feet. Kurt walked the soloist over to a corner of the room and positioned him facing the wall.

"You are going to stand there and think about our little discussion just now. And you are not going to move." The older boy commanded.

Blaine nodded obediently, terrified of what could set off another spanking. As he faced the wall, he could hear Kurt's footsteps as he walked into the bathroom and started to run water in the tub.

Hearing that caused the smaller boy to relax slightly. He and Kurt took baths sometimes. It was a relaxing thing. Just sitting in the tub exchanging quick kisses and cuddling in the warm water. Sometimes they'd even put out candles; Kurt was just so romantic. Blaine hoped that this meant all of the craziness that had just happened was over. That they were going back to how everything was before and acting like nothing had changed. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice that the water had stopped running until Kurt had him by the wrist and was gently pulling him into the bathroom.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile to let him know that all had been forgiven. Kurt smiled back and kissed Blaine on the forehead before unbuttoning his shirt. The shorter boy thought nothing of it. They always undressed each other. Kurt removed his shirt before pulling his pants down. His backside was still a fiery red and just as sore, but everything was okay now.

It wasn't until he reached to unbutton Kurt's shirt that Blaine realized something was wrong. The brunette slapped his hand away and shook his head.

"Get in the tub, baby." He ordered kindly.

Blaine went along with it, unsure of what to think by then. Kurt rolled up his sleeves and knelt down beside the tub, slapping Blaine's hand away when it reached for the soap.

"No, no, Blainey. You're much too little to wash yourself." Kurt scolded gently.

He grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up as Blaine watched in horror.

"No! Kurt, what are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"If you haven't learned how to share yet than you are much too little to be washing yourself, baby." Kurt lectured.

Blaine looked at Kurt pleadingly. "C'mon Kurt. I don't wanna do this anymore. Please just stop." He begged.

Kurt ignored him and lifted one of Blaine's arms to start rubbing the cloth over it. He glared at the soloist when he yanked it away.

"Naughty babies who don't cooperate during bathtime get spankings." He scolded.

Blaine froze. He would rather shave his head and eat his right hand before going through something like that again. He hesitantly held out his arms for Kurt to wash as tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

Kurt held his arm and scrubbed it gently, then the other arm. He washed Blaine's back and stomach, then moved down to his legs. The Warbler blushed when the washcloth tickled his feet and he let out a tiny giggle.

"Alright, baby. Stand up for me." Kurt cooed.

Thinking he was getting out, Blaine complied easily. The brunette took the washcloth and started to clean his boyfriend's genitals, causing him to moan in humiliation. Kurt sat his baby back down in the tub and grabbed his shampoo.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart." He cooed.

Blaine did as he was told. The countertenor emptied a cup of water over his hair and squeezed some of Blaine's shampoo into his hand before lathering it up in the shorter boy's curly hair.

"Almost done, baby. You're doing so well for Daddy." Kurt cooed.

Blaine remained silent. While he was absolutely horrified that his boyfriend was bathing him and calling him baby, he couldn't help but feel a little proud that he had made Kurt happy with him. And that mortified him.

Kurt gently washed his face with a clean, softer washcloth and kissed his forehead.

"Just this last part and we're done." He told the younger boy.

Kurt stood up and grabbed a bottle off of the sink that Blaine hadn't noticed before.

"Arms up over your head, baby." He instructed.

Blaine did as he was told and jumped when a cold lotion was spread over his underarms.

"We'll do one section at a time." Kurt said nicely.

He kept Blaine in that position for five minutes before taking the shower head and rinsing him off. When Blaine put his arms back down, the first thing he noticed was that the hair was missing.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Babies only have hair on their heads, sweetheart. And it makes it easier to wash you." Kurt explained.

He made Blaine stand up again, this time applying it all over Blaine's chest and genitals. The shorter boy fought back tears as he watched his manhood literally wash away down the drain. He felt so exposed and vulnerable now, and colder.

"Just your legs left and then we're done." Kurt cooed. "I'm so proud of you. You're being such a good baby tonight."

Blaine bit back a sob. The only thing keeping him there was the fear of Kurt's hand coming down on his backside again.

"All done!" Kurt smiled, washing away the last bit of the lotion.

He was absolutely bare. He had about as much hair as a toddler and suddenly it was a lot chillier. He stood in the tub while Kurt unplugged the drain and fetched a towel. It was soft and warm and surrounded him with comfort. He relaxed for a small moment before immediately tensing up again, scared of what else Kurt had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt wrapped Blaine in a hug and kissed his forehead before leading him over to the bed.

"You're doing so well, baby." Kurt purred.

There it was again. That strange happy feeling Blaine got when his boyfriend praised him. It was almost like pride. He wanted to feel that again.

"Lie down, sweetheart." The countertenor cooed.

Blaine obliged, worn out from all the crying he'd just done. He adjusted the towel before flopping down on the bed with a sigh. He heard Kurt shuffling around the room, moving things around, but thought nothing of it. He was probably just looking for something he misplaced. A scarf or something. Blaine closed his eyes and shivered from his lack of clothes. Suddenly he felt his knees being bent and pushed back to his chest. His eyes snapped open and saw Kurt smiling reassuringly at him. Then he felt the softness.

"No way! You've gone too far!" Blaine snapped, crawling away. He grabbed the towel that had been unwrapped when Kurt tried to diaper him and secured it tightly around his waist. He scrambled to the top of the bed and sat with his back to the head board.

"Blaine. I'm only going to ask you once. Come back here and lie down." Kurt said calmly.

"What is up with you? Is this a joke or something? 'Cause this isn't funny!" Blaine cried.

"I already explained to you, Blaine. You're acting like a baby. You're hurting people and only thinking of yourself. So you are being punished." Kurt said coolly.

Blaine shook his head and stood up.  
"That's it. I'm done." He said, heading for the door.

Kurt swiftly grabbed his wrist and yanked the towel off, slapping him harshly on the bottom. Blaine yelped and felt tears well up in his eyes at the pain.

"I'm done playing around, lie down. Now." Kurt ordered sternly.

Blaine looked at Kurt pleadingly, but the countertenor simply stared back sternly.

"On the bed please, baby." He said calmly.

Blaine stood there for a minute, conflicted of what he should do. He could leave, but that could result in a spanking, or worse. Losing Kurt. Yes, despite all of this madness, he loved Kurt.  
On the other hand, he would be in a diaper. And that was as humiliating as it gets.  
Another slap to his ass brought the soloist out of his train of thought and with a teary look to the bed he lied down.  
Kurt beamed at him.  
"Good, baby." He cooed, pushing his boyfriend's knees back to his chest again.

Blaine couldn't help it. As he felt the soft diaper being slid beneath him and the baby oil being rubbed onto his skin, he let out a sob. Tears of humiliation ran down his face, which currently resembled a cherry.

"Shhh, don't cry baby." Kurt soothed. He reached for a pacifier out of the diaper bag and slipped it into Blaine's mouth. "Don't spit it out." He warned.

If it was even possible, Blaine's face grew redder. He felt the cool powder being dusted over his skin and his legs being pulled back down to do the front. The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut and sucked harder on the pacifier, slightly surprised and extremely embarrassed by how relaxed it made him feel.

Kurt grinned. "Almost done, baby boy." He cooed, tickling Blaine's stomach.

Blaine gave out an involuntary squeak. He giggled, much to his mortification, begging Kurt to stop.

Kurt laughed and pulled the diaper up, securing it at his boyfriend's waist.

"There you go, sweet baby. Now let's get you ready for beddy bye." The countertenor cooed.

Blaine glanced at the clock and sighed. It was seven-thirty.

Kurt kissed Blaine's nose and pulled a plastic bag out of his closet. Blaine leaned back on his elbows so he could watch as his boyfriend produced a pair of baby blue footie pajamas with a yellow duck on the front. He whimpered, knowing what was coming.

"Okay baby. Stand up so Daddy can dress you." Kurt cooed.

Blaine sighed and stood up. He was out of energy to protest and he figured that it couldn't get any worse than a diaper. Kurt was holding the legs out for Blaine to step in so he came forward. He blushed when he gripped his boyfriend's shoulders for balance as he stepped into the pjs but before he could say or do anything, the sleeper was being pulled up, his arms guided into sleeves.

"You're being such a good boy for me." Kurt told him as he buttoned up the back of the sleeper.

Blaine made a face when he realized the pajamas were designed so that the only way to get out of them were to have someone help him. Of course, Kurt had probably thought of that.

Before he knew it, Blaine found himself back on the bed.

"Don't move, boo. Daddy will be right back." Kurt said before going into the bathroom.

Blaine lied down with a sigh. It had only been a couple hours since he got to the dorm. Only a couple hours since things had been normal. It's amazing what could change in just a few short hours. Kurt reappeared from the bathroom with a baby bottle of what looked to Blaine like milk. The brunette sat down on the bed and patted his lap.

"Come sit with Daddy, sweetheart." He cooed.

Blaine timidly sat up. Hesitantly, he crawled over to Kurt. He was laid down with his head resting on the older boy's lap and the nipple of the bottle was quickly place in his mouth. The raven-haired boy made a face. It tasted like rubber and not good at all. He gave a small suck and a rush of warm milk coated the inside of his mouth. As degrading as this was for him, Blaine couldn't help but feel relaxed by the rhythmic sucking and soothing warm milk that poured into his mouth. In fact, before he knew it, he began to doze off.

Kurt smirked. "I think it's beddy bye for a certain little boy." He cooed.

Blaine blushed but was too sleepy to fully express his humiliation.

Once the bottle was finished, Kurt carried his baby to the top of the bed and tucked him in, handing him a medium sized teddy bear and slipping the pacifier back in the shorter boy's mouth. Blaine completely forgot about pride and cuddled the bear closely, peacefully suckling the pacifier.  
Kurt grinned and kissed his baby boy good night before turning out the lights and turning on his laptop to do more research.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Blaine opened his eyes to familiar surroundings. He felt extremely comfortable for some reason, soft and warm. He also noticed that he was cuddling a teddy bear. He looked at it and wondered if Kurt had gotten it for him before all of last night came flooding back. His eyes widened and he glanced over at Kurt who was in his own bed, still very much asleep.

With a small sigh, Blaine reluctantly crawled out from under his mountain of soft blankets, setting his fabric-clad feet on the floor. Careful to stay quiet, Blaine crept over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. His bladder was aching and he really needed to relieve himself. The boy's heart stopped when he realized that he couldn't reach the buttons. Biting his lip and fidgeting a little, he rushed over to Kurt and shook him awake.

"Kurt! Please wake up! Kurt!" Blaine whisper-yelled.

The countertenor opened his eyes groggily and peered at Blaine through a fog of sleep.

"Whatcha need, baby?" He murmured.

Blaine blushed slightly and looked at his feet.

"Umm, I need to go but I can't get the pajamas off." He said a little desperately. He furrowed his eyes in confusion when Kurt smiled lazily and sat up.

"Come here, sweetheart." He cooed, patting his lap.

Blaine gave the bathroom a longing glance before slowly clambering onto his boyfriend's knees.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Blaine squirmed a little on Kurt's lap and tensed his thighs as he stared at his lap.

"Does my little baby boy have to go potty?" The brunette asked.

Blaine's cheeks flared red as he nodded, biting his lip again.

"Poor baby." Kurt cooed as he petted Blaine's hair.

The shorter boy nodded. "So can you help me?" He asked impatiently.

"With what? Potty? Sweetheart, you're too little to use the big boy potty. Babies use their diapers." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine wanted to cry. The pressure was becoming unbearable and he needed to relieve himself before he had an accident. There was just no way he was going in a diaper. He was seventeen!

Kurt saw that Blaine was going to fight it and sighed, leaning back against the wall. Slowly and gently, she pried Blaine's thighs apart, causing him to whimper.

"Just let go, baby." Kurt cooed softly, rubbing Blaine's abdomen.

The younger boy whimpered loudly and fought with all of his strength to hold it all in.

"Come on, sweetheart. Go wee-wee like a good baby."

Blaine's face soon resembled a cherry at those words and he whimpered when a spurt leaked out, immediately being absorbed by the thick diaper.

Kurt kept rubbing Blaine's abdomen in soothing circles until finally he heard the younger boy cry out and felt warmth spreading over his lap.

Blaine hid his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and sobbed as his bladder emptied out into the thick diaper. Kurt rubbed his back the entire time, shushing him and cooing about what a good little boy he was. He made sure his baby was done before scooping him up and carrying him over to his bed. He unbuttoned Blaine's sleeper and helped him out of it before laying him down. Much to the younger boy's humiliation, Kurt wiggled his finger inside one of the leg holes.

"Well someone soaked their diapey, didn't they baby?" Kurt cooed.

Blaine whimpered in embarrassment and laid an arm to hide his face.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy's right here and he's gonna get you happy again in a fresh diaper." Kurt said.

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise, wondering where 'Daddy' had come from. His train of thought was cut short when his soaked diaper was un-taped and the bare, wet, skin was exposed to the chilly air. Kurt gently pushed Blaine in a knees-to-chest position and exchanged the soiled diaper for a fresh one. Then he proceeded to wipe his bottom clean and rub diaper cream into his already soft skin. He repeated the process on the boy's front before covering him in baby powder and taping the diaper securely.

Blaine hid his face throughout the entire process. It had all been awful, but the worst part was the baby powder. He had never felt more young and babyish than when Kurt was sprinkling it onto his bottom and genitals.

"All right baby, why don't we get you dressed? Then you can have a nice bottle to start the day off." Kurt cooed.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine lied completely still on the bed in nothing but another thick diaper as Kurt scurried around the room, grabbing this and that. Finally, he returned to Blaine's side.

"First of all, sweetheart. You're a bit of a heavy wetter." Kurt said, much to Blaine's mortification. He picked up a plastic diaper cover and did up the snaps once he had tugged it onto the diapered boy. "This is gonna make sure that when you go pee-pee or poopy that it stays in your diapey where it should." Kurt cooed.

Blaine remained silent. For one thing, he couldn't believe that his boyfriend, who had been so shy and broken and vulnerable when they first met, was now telling him he was banned from the toilet.

Once the cover was on, Kurt pulled a red and dark-blue striped rugby shirt over Blaine's head and some matching knee socks onto the boy's legs. "Stand up, baby." He cooed.

Blaine quickly obeyed and held onto Kurt for balance as he stepped into dark blue corduroy overalls. Once the straps were done up, Kurt beamed and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Good boy. Someone's trying to make up for last night, isn't he?" He cooed.

Blaine nodded, stopping his hands from moving to protect his bottom.

The brunette picked up Blaine and carried him over to the couch where a bottle of formula and a bib was waiting. "Now baby, we don't want any formula getting on your pretty new outfit." Kurt said as he snapped the bib around the smaller boy's neck.

Blaine opened his mouth when Kurt nudge the nipple into it and immediately began to suck it down, enjoying the vanilla taste and the soothing, relaxing feeling that came with it.

Once he was done, Kurt used the bib to wipe Blaine's mouth, then he took it off. "Baby, there are some things that you need to do today." He said sternly.

Blaine nodded, figuring it was all part of whatever fantasy Kurt was living.

"After I burp you and change you if you need it, you're going to tell Wes that you want to give some of your solos to the other Warblers who work so hard for them." The countertenor said.

Blaine's eyes widened. "In this?" He choked out.

"That is what I dressed you in this morning, isn't it?" Kurt replied with a raised eyebrow.

"But-but I look like a baby!" Blaine argued.

Kurt chuckled and cuddled Blaine. "But sweetheart, you are a baby. And babies do what their daddies tell them."

Blaine shook his head. "No way. I'm not letting anybody see me like this." He said firmly.

Kurt stiffened. "Baby? Did you just say no to Daddy?"

Blaine nodded boldly.

Kurt laughed humorlessly and petted Blaine's hair. "Oh baby. Don't you remember what happens to babies who say no?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he hopped off of Kurt's lap, his hands flying to his bottom.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He said quickly.

"I appreciate you apology, but you're still getting a spanking, baby." Kurt said calmly.

Blaine shook his head. "No!" He whined. "No spanking! I promise not to say no to Daddy!"

Kurt sighed and stood up. "Sweetheart, you're saying no to Daddy right now. You're getting ten."

The younger boy shook his head wildly and backed away. "No spanking! I'm sorry!" The entire time, he kept his hands protectively over his diapered bottom.

"Blainey-boo. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. I'm not afraid to add more spanks." Kurt warned.

Blaine's eye watered and he shook his head, looking around the room for a place he could hide.

Kurt took another step towards him.

"No spanks! Please!" Blaine cried.

Kurt sighed and reached his arm out, cradling Blaine's face in his hand. "You know the rule. I made it very clear last night. You chose not to follow it, so you need to accept the consequences. Once we get it over with, we can have lots of Daddy-Baby time, okay?"

Blaine sniffled and glanced over at the bed before nodding hesitantly.

Kurt calmly walked over to the bed and motioned for Blaine to come. The shorter boy obeyed, his insides filling with dread for the upcoming punishment. The brunette unhooked Blaine's overalls and removed the thick diaper before patting his lap.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears and looked to Kurt pleadingly.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He whimpered tearily.

"I know, baby. No show me you're sorry by doing what Daddy tells you to." Kurt replied.

Blaine sniffled and slowly approached Kurt's lap, laying himself over it with his bottom raised in the air.

"Now baby, why am I spanking you again after the lesson you learned last night?" The countertenor asked, gently rubbing the smooth skin on Blaine's bottom.

"I was bad." Blaine replied almost inaudibly.

Kurt shook his head. "Little boys like you aren't bad, baby. Sometimes they just make naughty choices. Can you tell me what that naughty choice was?"

"I said no." Blaine choked out.

"No to who?" Kurt clarified.

"No to..." Blaine blushed. He couldn't call his boyfriend Daddy.

"No to who, Blaine?" The older boy demanded.

The soloist felt his face heat up. "No to...Daddy." He said softly.

"Good baby. Now you're only getting ten for being such a good little boy and doing what Daddy told you to do when it came time for spanking." Kurt cooed.

Blaine nodded tearily and buried his face in the fabric of Kurt's pants, waiting in horrifying anticipation for the spanking.

Kurt raised his hand and administered the first several spankings with only a few whimpers or whines from Blaine. By spank number seven, Blaine was crying and by ten, he was screaming.

"Shhhhhhh. Calm down, Blainey-boo." Kurt cooed as he ran gentle hands over his baby's burning cheeks. He rubbed some baby oil onto his bottom and taped his diaper back up before cuddling him close.

"You did so well for Daddy." Kurt cooed, stroking Blaine's hair.

The crying boy buried his face in Kurt's chest and sobbed.

The brunette waited patiently for him to calm down before continuing. "Are you ready to go talk to Wes?" He asked.

Blaine sniffled and blushed furiously, nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt left Blaine on the bed, returning a few seconds later with a damp washcloth.  
"We can't have you all messy and red when you go out, can we, baby." He cooed as he wiped up the diapered boy's face. "All better." He smiled and picked Blaine up.

Blaine was surprised by how strong Kurt was and linked his arms around his boyfr-daddy's neck so he wouldn't fall. Kurt slipped Blaine's feet into some navy sneakers and fastened the velcro before giving the smaller boy a kiss on the cheek.

"There! All ready to go!" He beamed.

Blaine's stomach flipped and he couldn't even begin to imagine how the Wes would react. He'd probably laugh and tell the others. The soloist felt tears prick at his eyes at the thought of all of his friends knowing what a big baby he was.

Kurt picked him up and opened the door, leaving it unlocked as he headed down the hall to Wes' room. Blaine thanked Buddah, Allah, God, Zeus, even Satan, that there was nobody in the hall.  
Kurt arrived at the council leader's door and knocked briskly, readjusting Blaine so that he wouldn't drop him.  
"C-can I stand? Please Kur-D-daddy?" Blaine asked softly.  
Kurt considered it. "My arms are getting tired. But you're holding my hand." He said sternly.

Blaine nodded quickly and sighed when he was set down. Kurt immediately took his hand in a firm grip that the shorter boy knew he wouldn't be getting out of any time soon.

"Come on in!" A voice called from inside the room.

Kurt opened the door and Blaine felt his stomach churn, his pulse quicken, and his palms get clammy as he was pulled into the room. He stared at the ground and felt his face smolder when he heard a small gasp and then a thick silence.

"Blaine? Ummm, is there something you need to tell me?" Wes asked.

Blaine remained silent and Kurt spoke up.

"Blaine is getting a behavior adjustment. If he's going to act like a baby, then I'm going to treat him like one." He explained firmly.

Wes nodded as if all of this was completely normal. Frankly, he didn't mind seeing Blaine humbled a bit either, even if it did involve diapers, which he could see the outline of in the shorter boy's overalls.

"Baby? Isn't there something you'd like to tell Wes?" Kurt asked sternly.

Blaine remained silent, too embarrassed to speak.

"Blaine." The countertenor said a bit harsher.

His boyfriend still refused to talk.

"Blainey-boo, unless you want Wes to see what happens to little boys who don't do what their daddies tell them to, I'd suggest obeying me." Kurt warned.

Blaine remained silent, unable to look at Wes who was still pretty stunned by the whole thing.

"Alright. I won't spank you because you already got one this morning, but you're still going to be punished until you're ready to talk to Wes and apologize for wasting his time." Kurt said. He took Blaine's ear and pulled him to the nearest corner.

"Ow! Kurt! Stop!" Blaine snapped, refusing to call him daddy in front of Wes.

"What did you call me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine glared at him stubbornly.

"Alright. Ten minutes." The countertenor said, turning him and pushing him so that the shorter boy's nose was touching the wall.

Blaine was about to protest but he was afraid of what else Kurt would do in front of his friend. He stayed put, hoping Wes couldn't make out the diaper he was wearing underneath the overalls.

Wes was pretty sure he knew what was going on now, but he still had a few questions.

"Why are you doing this to him?" He asked quietly.

"Blaine's acting like a baby. If he's going to behave like one I might as well treat him like one." Kurt replied, his face empty of emotion.

"How far have you taken it?" The council leader wondered in curiosity. "Spanking..what else?"

Kurt pointed to Blaine. "See for yourself."

Wes studied the soloist carefully and raised his eyebrows when he heard the unmistakable crinkling of a diaper. "You don't make him..."

Kurt nodded.

"Wow." Was all the Asian boy had to say.

"He needs to learn." The brunette said firmly.

Blaine's face turned redder and redder as he listened to the two's chatter. He swore to himself when he felt his bladder twinge and decided that there was no way he was wetting himself in front of Wes.

"Blainey-boo? Is there something you'd like to say to Wes and I?" Kurt asked.

Blaine felt his blood boil. Kurt shouldn't be humiliating him like this in front of his friends.

"Blaine." Kurt said more sternly.

The shorter boy lost it. He whirled around and glared at his boyfriend. "I'm fucking sorry, okay? Now shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

"Wrong answer, baby. And you're going to be punished when we get back. Little boy's don't use such naughty language." The brunette scolded. "For now you're getting your binky and ten more minutes in the corner."  
He got up and popped the pacifier into Blaine's mouth before turning him to face the wall again. With a pat to Blaine's bottom as a reminder of that morning, he went back to his conversation with Wes.

The pat to his bottom brought him back to reality and he felt himself grow scared of what might come when they got back to the dorm. And to make matters worse, he really needed to pee...and more. He took a deep breath to calm down but panic continued to build. He couldn't mess his diaper in front of Wes. He would eat his own arm before he completely humiliated himself in such a way. His stomach crumbled and he felt the pressure building. A cramp washed through him and he let out a small whimper.

Kurt glanced over when he heard the whimper. He smiled, knowing the formula was doing it's job and turned back to Wes.

Another cramp went through him and Blaine knew he couldn't hold it anymore. "Daddy!" He cried desperately.

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked solemnly, though on the inside he was grinning.

"I'm ready to apologize!" Blaine said quickly.

"Okay, sweetheart. Come over here." The brunette told him.

The shorter boy scurried over quickly and took out the pacifier. "I'm sorry." He said frantically.

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"Wasting your time and being naughty." Blaine answered, softer this time.

"And isn't there somthing you'd like to tell Wes?" His boyfriend asked.

Blaine let out a whine and squirmed. "I d-don't want th-the solos! Giv-ve them t-to oth-ther Warb-blers." He stammered, losing control.

"Are you sure? You really want to give away your solos?" Wes asked.

"Yes! I-." Blaine gasped as his bowels released, filling up his diaper marvelously. He stared at the floor wide-eyed until he finally stopped. A long stream of pee let lose and then it was all done. The second it stopped, Blaine burst into tears. He stood with his face hidden in his hands as Wes stared at him in shock.

"Oh, baby. Did someone make poopy in their diapey?" Kurt cooed, picking him up.

Blaine cringed when the mess was smushed against his bottom and cried into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt shushed him and patted his diapered bottom.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I think Wes gets it. Let's go get you changed out of those stinky pants." The brunette soothed.

"I'll get to work assigning the solos." Wes said, waving goodbye to the two.

Kurt nodded and carried Blaine out of the room.

Blaine tried to muffle his sobs while they were in the hallway, but the second the door to their room closed, he began to bawl loudly.

"Shhhh, baby. It's okay. You're supposed to go poopy in your diapey." Kurt cooed, patting the upset boy's bottom.

This just made Blaine cry even more.

Kurt sighed and set Blaine down on the bed. He grabbed a waterproof changing mat and proceeded to lay it down across the end of the bed before positioning Blaine on top of it. He unhooked the overalls and pulled them off before carefully untaping the diaper.

Blaine looked away in humiliation, his eyes closed as the front of the diaper came down and his shame could now be seen.

"You made some very stinky pants, baby." Kurt commented as he removed them and set them to the side. He pushed Blaine's knees back to his chest and went to work wiping away the mess that had been smushed against his bottom.

He wanted to die. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. The pranks that bullies used to play on him at his old school had once sent him home crying. Now they seemed meaningless on the embarrassment scale. Tears pricked his eyes and he didn't even bother trying to stop them from falling. It couldn't get any worse.

Kurt finished cleaning him up before applying an Oprah-generous amount of baby oil and talcum powder to his baby's bottom, front, and inner thighs. Then he taped up a fresh diaper and pulled his overalls back on. "Stay here." He ordered.

Blaine waited obediently, knowing he was already in trouble while Kurt disposed of his messy diaper. Just the thought of it made him cringe. He listened to the toilet flush and then the *thump* of the soiled diaper being tossed in the trash.

"Come here, baby." He heard Kurt call. Slowly, he got up with a sniffle and shuffled to the bathroom. Kurt was next to the sink with a wet washcloth and a bar of soap. When the older boy patted the toilet seat, he immediately obeyed, for once wanting to be taken care of after that horrible experience. What he didn't expect, was to have a soapy washcloth forced into his mouth, wiping down the roof of his mouth and scrubbing away at his tongue and inside of his cheeks. He choked and gagged at the awful taste of the soap, fresh tears falling down his face.

"Little boys who say dirty things get their mouths washed out." Kurt scolded as he wiped out Blaine's mouth. He managed to avoid the shorter boy's whines of protest and kicking legs and flailing arms until he was finished.  
"Rinse out your mouth, sweetheart." He instructed, holding out a cup of water.

Blaine shook as he rinsed his mouth out, his lip quivering as tears ran down his face. He was an absolute mess.

Kurt cradled Blaine's face in his hands. "Oh, baby. You've had a rough morning, haven't you? Corner time, spanking, mouth wash, and a poopy diaper." He cooed sympathetically.

Blaine sobbed quietly, his body shuddering with each fresh one. Kurt gently picked him up and set him on his waist before walking over to the bed and setting Blaine down on it. He then crawled on himself and pulled his baby into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Kurt slowly began to rock Blaine, laying gentle kisses on his neck, face, and head. "I punish you, baby. And it may seem like I'm trying to humiliate you, but I'm not. I'm doing this because I love you more than anything." He cooed softly. Blaine relaxed in...Daddy's arms and cuddled him close.


	8. Chapter 8

Daddy smiled. "Now what do you say we get you in some jammies and you can watch a movie with Daddy before nappy time, hmm?" He asked.

Blaine considered this. After the awful morning he'd had, cuddling with Daddy would be nice. Even if it did mean wearing some humiliating onsie with some sort of adorable animal on it. He nodded timidly and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get you changed then, Blainey-boo." Daddy cooed.

Blaine blushed, resting his head on Daddy's shoulder as he was carried to the other side of the room, his shoes and socks pulled off, along with his overalls. Daddy tugged the shirt off and left Blaine shifting self-consciously on the bed, naked except for his diaper.

"Do you need to go potty before I put on your jammies, baby?" Daddy cooed.

Blaine blushed and shook his head quickly, dreading the moment his bladder made itself known.

Daddy pulled out a red onsie with a smiling apple stitched into the front. "Hold your feet out, baby." He cooed.

Blaine reluctantly did as he was told and let Daddy slip his feet into the jammies.

Once Daddy had Blaine buttoned up, he slipped a pacifier in his mouth and carried him to the couch.

Blaine squirmed uncomfortably on Daddy's lap at first, finally relaxing when he was laid down, his head resting on Daddy's lap, Daddy's fingers combing through his wild hair.

"What do you wanna watch, sweetheart?" Daddy cooed as he browsed through the movies on demand.

Blaine hesitantly reached for the remote until Daddy nodded. He looked through the selection, stopping on a war movie.

"No, no, that's not right for a little baby to be watching." Daddy cooed.

Blaine felt a pang of what he thought was embarrassment. It was weird how the littlest things made him seem, well, little.

"That's full of naughy words and scary parts. It'll give you nightmares for a week." Daddy lectured.

Blaine took the pacifier out of his mouth. "No it won't, Daddy. I promise. Please can we watch it?"

"Absolutely not. Babies don't watch such adult movies." Daddy said firmly, taking the remote and going to the family options.

Blaine sighed and frowned setting the pacifier aside.

"No pouty babies, or we can just have naptime." Daddy warned.

Blaine nodded quickly and stopped pouting.

"How about Scooby Doo? How does that sound?" Daddy cooed.

Blaine nodded slowly. That was okay. He curled up as the movie started, relaxed by the feel of Daddy's fingers in his hair.

Blaine didn't remember when he had dozed off, but when he woke up, he was tucked snugly into his bed, his teddy secure in his arms.

"How was your nap, sweetheart?" Daddy cooed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Blaine simply yawned, making Daddy chuckle. "Sound's like you had a nice on, sleepy head."

Blaine nodded and shifted slightly in his wet diaper, frowning as he did so. He was a teenager, in high school. He wasn't supposed to wet anything while he slept.

Daddy however, didn't seem to care for he scooped his baby into his arms and laid him on the other bed.

Blaine shivered as he was stripped of the onsie, the room surprisingly cold.

"I know, Babycakes. It's a little chilly in here." Daddy cooed as he exchanged the wet diaper for a fresh one and wiped Blaine's bottom and genitals down.

Blaine watched as Daddy finished changing him and pulled some fairly normal looking jeans out of Blaine's dresser.

"We need to get you dress, sweetheart. We have Warbler's practice soon." Daddy cooed as he browsed through clothing.

Blaine's heart stopped. The Warblers. His friends and rivals, people who looked up to him and respected him. They were all going to see how much of a baby he was.

His life was over.


	9. Chapter 9

The Warblers had assembled in the choir room. Every boy was boredly draped over couches with their feet resting on coffee tables. It was quarter after three, and the boys were still waiting for their lead soloist to arrive.

"Where is he? Blaine is never this late." Jeff asked, his chin propped up by his hand.

"Maybe he and Kurt are…" Thad said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, don't be vulgar, Thaddeus." Wes sighed. He alone knew why the couple was running late, but he wasn't about to ruin Kurt's grand entrance by telling them beforehand. He heard the door click open, making Wes smirk. Speak of the devil.

"Finally!" Nick sighed. "It's about ti-."

"Stop!" They heard Blaine cry, the door shutting so that the couple was still in the hall.

The Warblers all looked up in interest, wondering what was going on outside the room. Getting over to the door, they could hear Kurt's stern voice and Blaine's weak and desperate replies, filled with pleas of "don't this" and "I'll do anything." They exchanged curious looks, racing back to their seats when they heard the door click again.

Kurt stepped into the room and he appeared to be pulling on something outside the room. "Come on! " He grunted.

"No!" They heard Blaine cry. "Let go of me!"

"Baby, don't you disobey me." Kurt warned in a tone that made the other Warblers stiffen with anxiety.

"Kurt? What's going on?" David asked, getting up from behind the council's table.

"It's fine. Somebody's just decided to give his Daddy a hard time." Kurt grunted, making every boy's head snap up in confusion.

"Daddy?" A few boys murmured to each other.

"No, Kurt!" Blaine snapped.

Kurt seemed to freeze. "That's it!" He said, disappearing into the hall once more.

The warblers listened to what appeared to be a struggle in the hallway with quite a bit of hushed yelling a stern commands from Kurt. Then, there was a few thumps against the door before total silence. The boys all looked at each other uneasily, jumping slightly when the door opened again.

Kurt stepped into the room, the door shutting behind him. He looked a little flustered, his hair messed up and his outfit disheveled. Though it was unusual for Kurt to be so unkempt, that wasn't the reason they were staring. No, what they were really ogling at was Blaine, who was sitting on Kurt's hip with his face buried in the older boy's neck. His own outfit was rather….interesting. He was in navy shortalls with a red and navy striped t-shirt underneath. He wore his blazer, but it only emphasized the infantile look of the rest of his outfit. "There." Kurt huffed. "Sorry we're late. This one didn't feel like listening."

The Warblers looked around at each other, each boy in a state of shock except for Wes, who was trying to hold back a smile.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Nick asked.

Kurt looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

Nick pointed to Blaine. "Why are you carrying Blaine like a toddler and why is he dressed like one?"

"Because he is one." Kurt shrugged, setting Blaine down on the couch. The soloist immediately hid his face in his hands.

"Kurt? Does anyone know you're doing this? Blaine doesn't seem to happy." Trent spoke up.

Kurt repeated the gesture again. "Babies can be so shy."

"Warblers," Wes spoke up. "sit down and your questions will be answered." He said, much to Blaine's mortification.

So the Warblers sat down and Wes and Kurt quickly explained to them why Blaine was looking and being treated like a two year old. The entire time, Blaine looked like he desperately wanted to flee the room but a single warning gaze from Kurt kept him in his spot.

"So…Blaine's your baby now?" Nick asked once they had finished explaining.

"That's right." Kurt nodded.

"And he wears diapers." Trent stated, Wes nodding in confirmation.

"…and uses them?" Thad asked incredulously.

Kurt nodded. "You're all welcome to see him unless he's having a nap."

The entire room went silent. Every boy stared at their once-proud leader. True, Wes, Thad, and David were the council leaders, but everybody knew who really led the group. Their cocky, confident, flawless icon. The one person that everyone strived and yearned to be. The person that could never be knocked down by anyone, and now he had been toppled by the very boy who loved him most of all. They liked Blaine, but deep, deep, down, envy burned inside them all and they couldn't help feeling a wonderful satisfaction at the sight of their glorious soloist in toddler apparel and a puffy diaper.

Suddenly, a giggle bubbled up out of someone who was brave enough to laugh. Another giggle escaped from the opposite side of the room. The boys started to grin, that chuckle, until they were laughing outright, howling wildly and grinning gleefully at the sight in front of them.

Blaine, wallowing in humiliation, attempted to run away, only to be grabbed by a couple of warblers and returned to the couch.

"Look at the cute little baby!" Jeff cooed.

"Does Blainey-Boo need his diapey changed?" Nick asked using a baby voice. "Did he make wee wee and need a changey-poo?"

The Warblers all surrounded him, cuddling him, cooing to him in baby talk, patting his diapered bottom and all around teasing him without mercy.

Kurt leaned against the council desk casually as if none of this was happening. He inspected his nails boredly, but there was a smug gleam in his eyes.

"So now what?" Wes asked calmly.

Kurt waved his hand passively. "Let them calm down. They'll get used to the sight eventually.

It took a long time to calm down. Eventually, Kurt and Wes made them break it up and they disappointedly returned to their seats. Kurt sat down and tugged Blaine into his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy who looked close to tears. Blaine almost immediately turned and hid his face in Kurt's shoulder, burning in humiliation as the warblers "aww'd" around him.

"Shhh, calm down, sweetheart." Kurt cooed, running a hand through Blaine's curly mess of hair. "See, honey? The Warblers don't mind. They think you're cute."

Blaine miserably whimpered, wishing he could evaporate into thin air.

"Now, sweetie, if you need to go potty, tell Daddy so that I can change your diapey, okay?" Kurt crooned. He knew Blaine was embarrassed beyond comprehension but he knew that it was important for Blaine to see that he had nothing to be scared of from his fellow Warblers. They all still loved him, even if they were secretly celebrating his most epic downfall.


	10. Chapter 10

The rehearsal only got worse from there. Blaine had to sit on the couch in the view of everybody while Wes discussed solo auditions to replace Blaine. In his opinion, it wasn't that fair. Kurt could have let him keep at least one solo. After that announcement, he was forced to rehearse with the rest and still kept the solo part, since nobody had been chosen to take his place yet. Frankly, he would have preferred to do a background rhythm. It was soooo much more embarrassing to sing lead. He was the center of attention with all eyes on him, which was pretty awful when wearing baby clothes and a diaper. The others started to notice as the rehearsal went on as well.

"Blaine, you need to move around more." Wes called out during one of the songs. "And sing more forcefully, you sound like you don't want anyone to hear you."

Blaine blushed furiously. Now everybody's eyes really were on him. They started to sing again, but the volume of his voice didn't change. Wes stopped everybody again and sighed. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

To his horror, Kurt stepped forward and patted his bottom. "He might be wet." Before Blaine could stop him, he unhooked his overalls and they dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Around him, he heard muffled chuckles and few 'awws' as his puffy diaper was exposed. He whimpered and squeezed his legs together as Kurt knelt down in front of him.

"Please don't humiliate me like this." Blaine whimpered.

"Babies aren't modest, sweetheart." Kurt told him and squeezed the crotch of his diaper. "Nope, all dry." He cooed before fixing his overalls again and patting his bottom. All around him, Blaine could sense his friends and teammates staring at him, judging him, molding completely new opinions about him. It killed him inside. He should have known that Kurt wasn't quite finished with his public humiliation. Wasn't this boy supposed to love him? He stood frozen and watched with everyone else as he dug a bottle of juice out of the diaper bag and pulled Blaine into the couch. Crossing his legs, he cradled the younger boy in his lap and popped the bottle in his mouth. "If baby hasn't made pee pees yet than he must need a baba." He cooed and Blaine saw red as others sat down to watch.

Blaine tried to pull away from the bottle, but Kurt had it firmly placed in his mouth and the bottle followed him wherever he tried to move his head. Kurt had his other hand wrapped protectively around Blaine. "Calm down, baby. You need to drink your baba." He told the boy and Blaine let out a whine in response. "I think somebody is cranky. You need a nap."

"Nnn-o aee dnn't!" Blaine tried to argue around the nipple of the bottle.

"Wes? A little help please?" Kurt asked calmly.

Wes nodded and got up, walking over to Blaine and Kurt. He sat down on the arm of the couch and started to run his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Calm down, bud."

Blaine didn't listen, struggling against Kurt's tight hold. How the hell could somebody so slender and unathletic be so strong? He looked up at Wes pleadingly, but all he did was gesture to the Warblers to stand up and come over.

"Do the lullaby we did for the children's hospital three months ago." Wes told them, and much to Blaine's mortification, the Warblers all sat down around the couch and began to hum to soothing tune. His face was red and burning in humiliation and he wanted to cry but even if the nipple wasn't stopping him, he wouldn't. He needed to keep some of his dignity.

But he couldn't help it. The calming hum, the lazy hand stroking his scalp, and the repetitive sucking on the bottle took its toll on him and slowly, he started to relax. A strong wave of fatigue over powered him that made his eyes begin to droop and he couldn't suppress the shame he felt for giving in so easily.

"There you go, angel." Kurt cooed to him softly. "Isn't that better?"

Blaine's eyes flickered over to the Warblers, who couldn't hold back their smiles as they watched their lead singer doze in Kurt's arms. Sure, they had a bit of satisfaction concerning the matter, but when they looked into Blaine's big, watery, puppy dog eyes they couldn't help melting. He may have been sixteen, but his eyes screamed innocent, lost little baby.

Kurt grinned when Blaine's eyes finally drooped shut and didn't even try to open again. He gave it several minutes and finally, finally, Blaine's breathing evened out. He was officially asleep. Kurt looked up and nodded to everyone. Wes took his hand away and the Warblers stopped singing while Kurt pulled the bottle out of Blaine's mouth and replaced it with a pacifier. Ever so carefully, Kurt slid out from under Blaine and placed a pillow underneath his head. Then he pulled a soft blanket out of the diaper bag and threw it over his baby before tucking it around him. Smiling widely before pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"He's….adorable." Jeff said.

Kurt looked over and grinned. "You sound surprised."

"Well, yea." Nick shrugged. "He's always been our strong, confident leader. Mr. Popular. We never saw him as vulnerable or cute."

Kurt smirked triumphantly. "Well get used to it boys. This little baby is going to be around for a while."

The boys exchanged glances and grinned. "So now that he's a sleep we can't very well practice." Wes spoke up.

Kurt broke into a sly smile. "I could tell you more about Blaine." He offered.

The Warblers agreed and quickly gathered around Kurt, who sat down and began to tell the story from the very beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

When Blaine woke up, he found the Warblers sitting in the exact same spot that they'd been in when he dozed off. They were all staring intently at Kurt, listening to the boy talk and chuckling every once in a while. Blaine sighed and burrowed his face into the couch pillow, thankful that at least for now their attention was off of him.

"…and then he made such a big mess in his diaper, right while he was apologizing to Wes." Kurt was saying. That made Blaine shoot up from the couch.

"Kurt!" He cried out, feeling utterly betrayed that the boy was telling everybody their… _his_ personal business.

"Oh, sweetheart you're awake! How was your nap?" Kurt crooned, standing up and walking over to him.

Blaine backed up a little and glanced over at the other Warblers, who were grinning something fierce. "Kurt, I want to go back upstairs." He said, ignoring the question.

"Warblers practice isn't over yet." He stated. "Is your diaper wet?"

"No. Now I'm tired of this. I'm going upstairs." Blaine replied, struggling to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. He kept his eyes trained on Kurt and slowly made his way towards the door.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head like a mother with a misbehaving child and started walking over. Blaine sped up, but all of a sudden Kurt was right there, grabbing him around the thighs and hoisting him over his shoulder. He ignored Blaine's kicking and protests, dropping him a few inches above the couch.

"Could I get a few helpers?" He asked sweetly.

To Blaine's utter disbelief, Nick, Thad, and Jeff rushed over to Kurt's side and smiled down at him almost condescendingly. "What do you need us to do?" Nick asked a little too eagerly for Blaine's liking.

"Just hold him down. No doubt he'll need a diaper change right about and he's going to be a little squirmy." Kurt said nonchalantly. At the sound of that, Blaine started to struggle but Thad and Jeff were right there to press his arms into the cushions while Nick grabbed his ankles. Kurt frowned for probably the first time since this whole mess had started and looked at Blaine apologetically. "I know this is tough, sweetheart. Just let go. It'll be so much easier for the both of us."

Blaine looked at him pleadingly, his face turning red as Kurt tugged his overalls back down and inspected his diaper. Kurt hummed. "Wet." He stated, and Blaine wanted to die.

"Can somebody get me a clean diaper from my bag?" He asked, rubbing Blaine's stomach soothingly. The younger boy continued his begging gaze but Kurt simply smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll need wipes and powder too."

Blaine panted fearfully and whimpered deep in his throat. At the sensation of fingers tugging at the tapes of his soiled diaper, his body jerked and he fought wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough. With the four boys' strength combine, he was no match for them, but that doesn't mean he gave up. Blaine writhed and struggled with every ounce of strength in his body, but it did no good as Kurt untaped his diaper and pulled it off, leaving him bare for the whole room to see. Blaine gasped and froze, unable to believe what was happening. His ass, his penis, his balls, everything! They could see absolutely everything and Kurt didn't even care. The pain of this realization mixed with his overwhelming humiliation brought tears to his eyes, but it wasn't until Nick lifted his ankles into the air so that Kurt could wipe his bottom clean that his crimson face crumpled and he broke down into heart-wrenching sobs.

"Oh, baby don't cry." Kurt whimpered. "Daddy's almost done." But that did little to help. Blaine bawled loudly to the point that some of the boys had to cover their ears while he was wiped clean and taped up into a fresh diaper. "There, all better."

Blaine didn't stop crying, so Kurt picked him up, allowing the overalls to drop to the floor. With one hand under his bottom and the other wrapped securely around the raven's back, he bounced him gently, cooing softly into his ear. For once, Blaine welcomed the comfort and buried his face into Kurt's neck to cry. He was so desperate to hide, to crawl into a hole and never come out. He wanted Kurt to take him away. Anywhere but this room full of staring prep boys.

"I think it's time I took Blaine back to his room." Kurt stated. "Can somebody get his things for me?" He asked. Wes stood and placed all of Blaine's baby accessories into the diaper bag and nodded to the other Warblers before following them out.

Kurt carried him through hallways. He walked up stairs and past rooms, all where people could see him, but Blaine didn't care. Even though his diaper was on display, even though he was bawling his eyes out like the little baby he was dressed as, he didn't care. All that mattered was getting back to the safety of his dorm. He wanted Kurt to cuddle him and tell him that he was okay and hold him. He wanted to forget about the humiliation Kurt had put him through. Forget and forgive as long as Kurt still loved him and took care of him.

And he did.

Kurt knew he'd gone too far. He had intended to push Blaine, not send him over the edge, but he knew when to admit failure. Blaine crying had been a wake-up call because this wasn't embarrassed, shy, cranky whining he'd done before. This was total humiliation; too far, dangerous crying and Kurt didn't want that. He could barely look at Blaine, he was so ashamed and disgusted with himself. What he'd done down there hadn't been loving, it had been malicious and he knew it. He was a poor excuse for a lover, a Daddy, and a friend.

He carried Blaine into his room and once Wes had left, he kicked the door shut and delicately set Blaine on the bed. Once his shoes had been kicked off, Kurt clambered onto the bed and gently pulled the smaller boy into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's and squeezed him tightly, rocking the both of them back and forth in sync. "Shhh, you're alright, baby. Daddy's here…I'm here. It's just us."

Blaine hiccoughed and whimpered, twisting around so that he could bury his face in Kurt's shirt. He should have hated him for doing all of these things. He should have rejected him: pushed him away and told him that he never wanted to speak to him again, but he didn't. He loved Kurt even after all of this stuff he'd done to him and he couldn't stop loving if he tried his very hardest. There was nothing he could do.

Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead and rocked them back and forth closing his eyes. "I promise I won't pull anything like that again." He murmured into his ear. "I promise."

"Too far." Blaine whimpered into his neck.

"I know, baby." Kurt nodded. "I know and I'm so sorry. Never again, I promise."

Blaine had to be crazy to forgive Kurt after everything he'd done. Everything he'd made him do. It wasn't just about the humiliation. It was the trust and caring and loyalty and everything else that had been stripped from their relationship. He'd have to crazy to just let this all go and continue being Kurt's plaything. He'd have to be insane to do anything other than point at the door and tell Kurt to start walking. Blaine decided that he better start looking for a good mental hospital to take him in.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just trying to spread the word that I now have a fanfiction blog where I will be accepting prompts and headcanons for unedited fills. I will use this blog to give out updates and information about stories as well as do simple fills so follow haleyscircus. tumblr. com**

When Blaine woke up the next morning, Kurt was gone. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Right about now Kurt would be stepping out of the shower and he glanced over to confirm this, but to his surprise the door was open and the light was off.

"Kurt?" He called. There was no answer.

Assuming Kurt had left early, Blaine got up and shuffled towards the bathroom, his bladder full. He didn't bother to close the door and slowly began to strip off the footie pajamas that Kurt had put him in the night before. He let the fabric pool on the floor and glanced down at the diaper that was taped securely around his waist. It was a tad disheveled from sleeping in it, but otherwise in fine condition. Blaine sighed and turned to head back to his desk for a pair of scissors, but to his surprise, he found them right on top of the sink. Did Kurt leave them there?

As he stared at the scissors, Blaine had to wonder if their placement was purposeful. Could it just be that he'd had to cut a label off of something and forgot to return the scissors to their original spot, or was he actually setting Blaine free after everything that had happened?

Almost suspecting Kurt to pop out and catch him in the act, Blaine slowly reached for the scissors. He held them in his hands and just stared for a moment before finally making up his mind. With just a moment's hesitation, Blaine slipped the bottom blade underneath the first diaper tape and closed them, hearing the plastic snap with a satisfying  _snip._  He did the next one, then moved to his right side and finished off the other two, his diaper immediately going slack around his hips. He sighed and removed the diaper, dropping it in the trash before lifting up the toilet lid and taking aim.

After being forced to do all of his business in a diaper, this was absolute heaven. Blaine let out a small groan of relief as he emptied his bladder, the sound of the stream hitting water echoing in the enclosed space. He allowed his head to fall back, thoroughly satisfied in a way no high school student should ever be in regards to taking a piss. Whatever, most high school students had never been forced by their boyfriend to shit in a diaper, either, so…

Once he'd finished, he shook himself off and flushed the toilet, giving his hands a quick wash before heading out to the room to get some clothes. Wondering if Kurt had decided to give him his clothes back, he hopefully approached his dresser, slumping in disappointment when he found that the drawers were still empty. What was he supposed to wear now? Surely not Kurt's uniform. The pants were too long and the shirt too small.

Blaine was at a loss. It was very hard to think of any ideas when butt-naked; his options were extremely limited. He supposed he could wrap a towel around his waist and ask David if he could borrow a uniform for the day, but after what they'd seen, he wasn't too sure he ever wanted to look them in the eyes ever again. A man can only take so much humiliation before he can no longer try to pretend nothing happened.

He started pacing, wondering what he should do. It wasn't like he could do anything other than lock himself away in the dorm, but if he did that, someone might come looking for him and then he'd have to explain why he had no clothes.

He was just beginning to panic when caught sight of something half covered by Kurt's bedding and walked over to investigate. Pushing the sheets back, he studied the bundle and with overwhelming relief, found it to be one of his uniforms, a pair of boxer briefs neatly folded on top. He could have cried. Did this mean it was over? That whatever Kurt was doing to him was done with and that it would never happen again? He wasted no time stepping into the underwear and yanking them up, savoring the feeling of fabric cradling his balls instead of padding. He ran his hands over his ass and thighs and smiled like an idiot. Turning back to the pile, he got to work fastening his pants, buttoning up his shirt, and tying his tie. He treated it like an average morning, humming to himself as he tied his shoes and shrugged on his blazer. With one last stop to the bathroom for some quick hair gel magic, he shrugged on his bag and left the room.

However once he was outside, he stopped, his fear returning. Just because he was no longer wearing the baby clothes, didn't mean they forgot about it. What would they say? No doubt they would treat him differently. The Warblers would never let him hear the end of it. They would ridicule him until graduation. He might even have to quit show choir. The thought froze him in his spot and he swallowed, trying to get his imagination under control. If he didn't let them see how much it bothered him, then eventually they would get tired of teasing him and stop.

He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't lie to himself! That was just something teachers and parents told kids when they themselves couldn't do anything about the bullying! It was a useless tactic! He was just going to have get used to being called Baby Blaine for the rest of his life.

"Dude, you okay?"

Blaine looked up to see Trent staring at him, a small expression of concern on his pudgy face. "Wh-what?"

"You look like you're freaking out about something. You feeling alright?"

Blaine stared at him, studying his face in search of any hint of mockery or amusement. There was none. "I…you guys…" He trailed off. Trent was looking at him expectantly. The boy sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. I'm fine."

Trent nodded slowly. "Well okay. Do you want to head down to breakfast? They're serving those cheese omelets that I really like."

Blaine stared at him dumbstruck and nodded like an idiot, blindly following Trent through the hall and down the stairs to the dining hall. When they got there, he got into line and took a tray, paying no attention to what he put on his tray as he tried to process what was happening. Trent was acting completely normal. Could it be that he didn't know? Blaine shook his head. Trent was at all of the practices. He had to have seen. Perhaps he was just being nice. Trent was one of the sweeter Warblers. He was probably just feigning ignorance to make Blaine feel better. That certainly wouldn't last once around the other Warblers. Wes and Thad were nice, but they wouldn't miss an opportunity to tease him about something this big.

He kept his head down as he followed Trent to the Warbler table. Blaine didn't make a sound, hoping that maybe they wouldn't notice him. It was worth a shot. He started to eat his bagel (when did he grab a bagel?) in silence. After a few minutes of being ignored, he started to relax a little. Maybe they didn't notice him after all.

"Hey Blaine."

Or maybe he was completely wrong and they had been trying to decide the best way to begin their tormenting.

He set his bagel down and looked up to find Wes, David, and Cameron looking at him. He readied himself for the humiliation and took a deep breath.

"When are you taking the history test?" Wes asked him.

Once more, Blaine felt his mind skip a few beats and he had to backtrack. "Huh?"

"The unit test? Trent says his class doesn't have to take it until Monday. When do you have it?" Cameron inquired.

"O-oh…" Blaine stammered, trying to get a grip on himself. "Umm, Friday, I think."

Wes made a face. "Seriously? Mr. Howell is making us take it on Wednesday! That's so unfair!"

Blaine nodded stupidly, unable to believe that he was still alive. Had everybody gotten amnesia of something? There was no way they could all sit here with him and not even make  _one_  comment about what they all had seen happen. And where was Kurt? Had he done something to keep them quiet? Was he currently carrying out some horribly humiliating act in exchange for the Warblers not making fun of him? There had to be something he wasn't getting!

He daydreamed through breakfast and first block. In blocks three and four he contemplated the mental stability of his teammates. After all, they had watched Kurt force him into a diaper without blinking an eye. Could it be they were all crazy? Or maybe he was the crazy one! Perhaps he had been hallucinating this whole thing! But no, the diapers in the trash were proof enough that this was very real.

What the hell?

Lunch was the same as breakfast. Nobody said a word regarding anything that had occurred. Even Kurt, who sat down next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, seemed oblivious to the hurricane of thoughts swirling around in Blaine's head. He just ate his salad and chatted on and on about his old friends at McKinley and about how Rachel was mad because Mercedes was getting yet another solo…or was it the other way around? He had no idea. Who was Rachel again?

And then Kurt was sending him off to his last class with a kiss on the cheek where Blaine proceeded to get scolded by his teacher no less than three times for zoning out. On the way out, she asked him what was wrong with him today and Blaine almost answered "everything."

Then there was Warblers practice and he came to the conclusion that this is what everyone had been waiting for all day. They were sending him into a sense of security so that they could utterly debauchee him in the privacy of the choir room. He should have known. He should have anticipated this all along. He shouldn't even go to practice today. He should run straight back to his room and hide, then confront Kurt one on one about what was happening.

He should, he thought as he entered the choir room. But he didn't.

Blaine took a seat on the couch and pulled out his phone so that he didn't look completely lost. Between glances of twitter, his eyes flickered around the room in search of Kurt. He needed information. He was desperate to understand what exactly was happening. Was it over? Or was a second wave coming? He needed to know!

Kurt arrived seconds before the meeting was intended to start. He gave the council members an apologetic nod and took the spot next to Blaine, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. He crossed his legs and gave Wes and the others his undivided attention.

"Now that everyone's here, we can discuss our songs for the winter pep rally." Wes stated. "Obviously we need four boys doing the Star Spangled Banner. Trent and Kurt will take care of the high melodies, and who would like to take the remaining two male parts?"

A sea of hands shot up in the air, waving and twitching in excitement. Those who performed the Star Spangled Banner at pep rallies were practically guaranteed future solos. This was the first step to soloist status.

"Blaine, you did a beautiful performance at the homecoming pep rally. How about you take one of the solos?" Thad suggested.

Shoulders slumped and hands slowly started to fall. This was only too common. They all knew they didn't stand a chance against Blaine, but to everyone's surprise, the sophomore shook his head.

"No. I don't want it. Give it to someone else." He replied. Around him, chests swelled with hope and hands shot back into the air with new vigor.

"Very well." David shrugged. "I suppose we'll be holding auditions."

Blaine stared at a loose thread on his blazer and felt Kurt's hold on his shoulders tighten into a loving squeeze. He glanced over to find his boyfriend wearing an expression of pride and satisfaction. For some reason, it was immensely reassuring.

 


	13. Epilogue

Four weeks later, Kurt walked down the hall towards his dorm room. After Blaine's punishment, the council had agreed to allow more opportunities for diversity in soloists. While everybody still adored Blaine, there admittedly was a significant boost in morale and enthusiasm for new songs. Blaine obviously hadn't given up solos completely; there's no way Wes and David would have ever allowed that to happen, but he certainly was no longer the face of every song. Since then, nobody brought up Blaine's punishment, knowing that even the slightest jab could result in losing him as a friend and a Warbler. That was the last thing anyone wanted.

Kurt arrived at his door and pulled out his key, juggling his jacket, phone, and bag in his hands as he struggled to get it into the hole. With a bit of difficulty, he managed to open the door and quickly stepped in, rushing to his bed where he dropped everything in a heap.

"Hey Blaine, how was your trig test?" Kurt asked as he began to remove his tie. When he received no reply, he rolled his eyes. "I know you're here, Blaine. Stop messing around." He waited for a response, but receiving none, he decided to put an end to this whole thing and turned around. "Seriously Blaine, I-

Kurt froze midsentence at the sight of Blaine sitting on the edge of his bed with a diaper in his hand and a malicious expression painted across his usually innocent face.

"Blaine?"

"You know, Kurt…" He drawled. "I don't know about you, but I learned not to interrupt people or disrupt practice with arguments when I was a baby, just like everyone else." He smirked, watching with satisfaction as Kurt's eyes widened. "I think it's time you learned that lesson."

 


End file.
